Lunas rojas
by mutemuia
Summary: Y con cada luna, con cada nueva sangre, el vacío se hacía más grande [Fic co-ganador del Segundo Puesto en el Reto ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad! del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

 **«Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad!»**

 **Palabra clave:** esperanza.

* * *

 **LUNAS ROJAS**

De nuevo la sangre…

Un suspiro amargo salió de su garganta. Lo había intentado todo. Había consultado con Garack (en la más estricta confidencia) y habían probado con pociones varias. Desde las típicas que prepara cualquier ama de casa a las más extravagantes y desusadas que solo se conservan en polvorientos libros o en los recuerdos de las mujeres más ancianas del pueblo. Caléndula, ortiga, damiana, frambuesa, trébol rojo… Ingeridos, por vía tópica, con vahos e inhalaciones… Sin éxito.

Siempre la sangre. Luna tras luna…

Controlaba su ovulación y sus ciclos menstruales, calculando los días más óptimos. Adoptaba las posturas pertinentes después de hacer el amor. Las caderas en alto, debajo la almohada, para ayudar a su semilla a encontrar su camino.

Contra su criterio, y a regañadientes, le había estado dando a Zen jugos de zanahoria y jengibre, de los que se dice que aumentan la calidad y cantidad de la semilla masculina. Pero Shirayuki se negaba siquiera a considerar la idea de que no fuera suya la 'culpa'. Y por más que Garack le insistía en que en la concepción intervienen dos, ella se atribuía toda la responsabilidad. Era ella quien debía tener el problema. Sí. Shirayuki había decidido cargar sobre sus hombros el peso de la esterilidad.

Ella era tierra yerma.

Terreno baldío donde nada crecía.

Y con cada luna, con cada nueva sangre que fluía de su interior, el vacío y la desesperanza se hacían más grandes.

* * *

De seguro no contribuían a la situación las ausencias prolongadas de su marido. En calidad de (ahora) primer príncipe de Clarines y en representación de Su Majestad Izana se le encomendaban inspecciones y visitas oficiales que le tenían semanas lejos del lecho conyugal. Y eso nunca es bueno si se está buscando descendencia. Cierto es el dicho de que la distancia aumenta el cariño (y el anhelo) y poco era el sueño esa primera noche que se reencontraban, envueltos en sábanas y en la mirada del otro.

Pero eran ya cinco los años de casados y los hijos no venían. Los dos primeros, aunque nunca le pusieron impedimentos, no buscaban aún el hijo fruto de su amor. Querían, al menos al principio, disfrutar de su vida de desposados antes de asumir las responsabilidades de la paternidad (que son para toda la vida…). El tercer año sostuvieron la gran conversación y tomaron la decisión de buscar al primogénito que les perpetuara en la historia y en su corazón. Pero ese hijo no venía.

Y empezaron los rumores…

Aunque la sangre Wistalia estaba asegurada, no así la dinastía, pues la corona se transmitía exclusivamente por línea masculina. Así mandaban la ley y la tradición. Mala cosa entonces si el rey solo tenía niñas. Unas niñas —tres— a las que adoraba (todo lo que públicamente pueda interpretarse como adoración paterna por alguien tan impenetrable como él), pero que no llevarían el título real. La reina Haki mediaba ya los treinta y aunque aún podía esperarse algún retoño más, era claro que su edad óptima había pasado. Ella había cumplido su obligación y no se le exigiría más. Por lo que la atención de la corte se dirigió ahora a la segunda pareja real que todavía —y a estas alturas— no habían sido bendecidos con un hijo. El reino necesitaba un heredero varón, y no lo había. Al menos Izana había demostrado su capacidad engendrando a sus pequeñas, pero los más jóvenes no. Lo cual era sumamente extraño en una pareja que tanto había luchado por demostrar que su amor era firme y serio, maduro más allá de sus años. ¿No es que el amor se manifiesta en los hijos? ¿No es que si tanto dicen que se aman deberían llenarse de hijos? Es que esa es la única responsabilidad de los nobles. La única que debe cumplirse siempre. Continuar su linaje. Preservar su apellido. Quizás pudiera ser que precisamente su linaje —el de Shirayuki— no fuera el más adecuado para mezclarse con la sangre real de Clarines. Sus padres, nobles venidos a menos, con una historia que solo trae vergüenza a quienes la llevan de boca en boca (por más que se deleiten en ella), una historia de amor que escandaliza a aquellos para los que el matrimonio no es más que un acuerdo ventajoso para ambas partes… Quizás el príncipe Zen no debería haber elegido a alguien de fuera de Clarines. Quizás es que ella no es buena para este reino. Esto al menos era lo que se comentaba en los pasillos de palacio, siempre en voz baja y con la mano en la boca para ocultar las lenguas ponzoñosas.

 _No hay hijos._

 _Estéril. Vientre seco. Inútil._

 _Un hijo. Un hijo._

 _Un varón es lo que necesita el reino._

 _Indigna._

Eso es lo que dicen las voces y susurros de los pasillos.

Y Shirayuki lo intenta. De veras que sí. Pero las miradas altivas, los cuchicheos indisimulados y los rictus de desprecio van minándola. La van desgastando poco a poco, socavando su espíritu como gotas de agua sobre la roca. Haciendo que el viento en su espalda se convierta en aire muerto. La van carcomiendo como si en su vientre intacto hubiera un engendro que la destruye desde dentro. A ella que siempre ha sido tan fuerte. A ella que no ha sido otra cosa más que voluntad y determinación.

Pero de nuevo la sangre.

Otra luna, otra sangre…

Lunas rojas que le niegan una vida creciendo en su vientre.

Y la alegría y el brillo en sus ojos se van marchitando…

* * *

Zen ha de partir a las islas del sur para supervisar las negociaciones sobre la construcción de un puerto. Una vez más, se espera que su ausencia sea larga, pues ha de conciliar los ánimos inquietos de burgueses y nobles, siempre prestos a inflamarse por todo lo que requiera deshacerse de los dineros de unos y lo que suponga el menoscabo de las dignidades de los otros. Delicado equilibrio que debe mantenerse bajo una mano firme y paciente.

La noche antes de que zarpe, Shirayuki le pide a Zen que la repudie.

Que la rechace legalmente como esposa.

Ella intenta que su voz no vacile, pero inevitablemente se quiebra cuando pronuncia la repulsiva palabra.

Porque su vientre es un páramo desolado. Sin vida.

Un pedregal donde nada crece.

Y Shirayuki, ante el silencio tenso de Zen, se atreve a arrancar la vista de sus manos, tornadas en puños blancos, y tiembla. Ella, que siempre ha visto el sol y la luz en los ojos de su marido, de quien nunca ha salido un reproche ni una mala palabra sobre el vacío de su vientre, tiembla porque jamás ha visto tanta oscuridad en su mirada.

Es el negro velo que oculta y precede a la ira y la furia, cuyas riendas apenas refrena la cordura. Pero cuando Shirayuki, con la voz rota, le vuelve a decir "Repúdiame", el velo cae y la cólera de un corazón herido corre libre. Tormenta de dolor y enojo a partes iguales, desvelada en su voz, oscura y ronca, que le ruge "Jamás vuelvas a decirme eso", apretándole los brazos como si ella fuera a huir de él en cualquier momento. Su boca se estrella sobre la suya en un beso brusco, como si la castigara por atreverse siquiera a sugerir tal blasfemia. Por poner al reino antes que su amor por ella. Por atreverse a pensar que él podría casarse con otra. Por pensar en hijos con otra. "Jamás", repite Zen contra su boca. Shirayuki se aferra a él como si se ahogara y solo él pudiera salvarla. Son besos voraces, hambrientos y antes de darse cuenta, Zen la tiene sobre la mesa con las faldas levantadas. "Jamás", repite ella como un eco mientras se abandona enardecida a las embestidas de su esposo y se rinde al fuego y al delirio que despiertan sus manos en su carne. Es rudo, rápido, intenso… Esto es nuevo para ellos. No hay esta vez ni dulzura ni caricias tiernas, solo bocas ávidas y ansiosas. Un sentimiento primario, crudo y descarnado de dos cuerpos desesperados. Y sin embargo, es también una reafirmación de que dos son solo uno. Enredados sin saber dónde empieza el uno y termina el otro, enlazan sus miradas y se lo dicen todo sin palabras. Siempre ha sido así. Y Shirayuki entiende.

Por fin recuerda que su cuerpo y su alma son el aire que Zen respira.

* * *

Los días van pasando y ella continúa con su trabajo y sus obligaciones, esperando el regreso de su esposo. Aunque le consta que Zen jamás renunciaría a ella, su espíritu aún siente el peso y la amargura de las lunas rojas. Hasta que una mañana, tras abandonar la soledad de su cama, con el hábito de los años de infructuosos intentos, repara en la ausencia de la sangre.

Racional como es ella, apoyada frente al espejo, por su cabeza corren raudos fechas y cálculos. "¿Cuánto hace? ¿Dos meses? Sí. ¿Y cuánto desde aquella noche? Seis semanas…".

Seis semanas y dos lunas sin el rojo ominoso…

Dos lunas sin sangre…

Shirayuki levanta el rostro y la muchacha del espejo la mira con ojos brillantes… Se lleva una mano al vientre y una sonrisa tonta empieza a dibujarse en su cara. Podía sentir decenas de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, haciéndole cosquillas mientras subían por su garganta hasta salir transformadas en una carcajada de pura alegría, el pecho henchido de gozo y de aquello que los años y sus lunas rojas le robaron.

Esperanza.


End file.
